1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing device suitable for use in an information terminal device which allows operations with a touch pen, e.g., an electronic scheduler or a word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.2-96870 discloses reading citation text data from a magnetic disk, a floppy disk, or a tape recorder to a display memory, and selectively displaying one of the contents stored in the display memory.